Yu-Gi-Oh World
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yugi gets sucked into New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Yami has to beat all 8 worlds in order to free him. Can he do it? Puzzleshipping. MAJOR FLUFF IN LAST CHAPTER.


Me: HOORAY!  
IS: She's unoriginal.  
Me: Okay. I don't own Mario or Yu-Gi-Oh  
IS: /Yami to Yugi Mind Link/  
Me:\Yugi to Yami Mind Link\

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Yami's head jerked upright. That was Yugi's scream! He ran into his aibou's room. A white light was surrounding Yugi.

"Hikari!" Yami cried out.

"Yami!" Yugi cried.

There was a flash of light, and Yami sheilded his eyes. When the light faded, Yugi was gone.

"Aibou?!" Yami called out.

\Yami! Look at the television!\ Yami did as Yugi instructed, and gasped. Yugi was inside the t.v! In a videogame, nonetheless!

"To free him, you must beat the game. Be careful, now. Once he loses all of his lives, you won't get him back. Ever." a voice told him. Yami was too focused on Yugi in the game to care about the voice.

/Aibou, I'll get you out of there. I promise/ Yami said. He sat down and grabbed the Wii remote.

\Just be careful, Mou Hitori\ Yugi said. Yami nodded. He began to play the game. As he played, Yami's heart was racing. What if he couldn't do this? What if he ended up losing his aibou for good?

\I believe in you, Mou Hitori. Don't doubt yourself\ Yugi said. Da** Mind Link. Yami gulped as he reached the first castle.

\Let's do this\ Yugi said.

/Got it/ Yami said. Yami took a deep breath to soothe his nerves. Yami let out a sigh of releif as he got past all of the Dry Bones and obstacles in the level.

\Mou Hitori, that's not all. We still have to fight the boss for this castle\ Yugi reminded.

/Boss?/ Yami asked

\You know, that weird turtle with the blue shell that was on top of the castle, and slipped inside when you clicked 'A'\ Yugi said.

/Oh/ Yami said. Yami made Yugi go through te double doors, and the boss fight began.

/Gah!/ Yami cried out as he made Yugi jump over the magic attacks the turtle was doing.

\What's wrong?\ Yugi asked, clearly amused.

/The magic just threw me off/ Yami defended.

\Well, he DOES have a wand\ Yugi mentioned.

/Shush, Aibou. I'm concentrating/ Yami said. Yugi laughed. Soon, Yami finished the first castle.

/Phew. Done/ Yami said.

\Yami. You have to do another level, and then there's the main castle for world 1\ Yugi said.

/Are you serious?/ Yami asked.

\Yes. I highly reccomend you don't do the mushroom level. Even I keep dying in that one.\ Yugi said.

/Okay/ Yami said he yawned and looked at the time. It was 1:00 a.m.

\Mou Hitori, if you tired, then you should-\

/No! I'm not leaving you in there longer than you have to be/ Yami interrupted.

\Mou Hitori\ Yugi said.

/Aibou, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just that I'm scared. I don't know why this would happen to you/ Yami said.

Yami went through the other level that had opened up besides the mushroom one.

\Mou Hitori... I'm sorry for worrying you\ Yugi said.

/Aibou, It's okay/ Yami said.

\No. No, it's not okay! I always make you worry! Always!\ Yugi protested. On the screen, Yami saw something glitter down Yugi's cheek.

/Aibou. I worry because I love you. Please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry/ Yami said.

\I'm sorry, Mou Hitori\ Yugi said.

/Yugi, stop apologizing. It's not your fault./ Yami said. He finished the level and went to the castle. /Are you ready, Aibou?/ Yami asked.

\Yes. I'm ready. We can do this\ Yugi said happily.

/Together./ Yami agreed. He entered the castle. /Ah!/ he cried out.

\What's wrong?\ Yugi asked.

/Aibou! You didn't tell me there'd be lava here!/ Yami scolded.

\I thought you should figure that out on your own\ Yugi giggled.

/What are those things with the spikes called again?/ Yami asked.

\Thwomps\ Yugi answered. Yami shook his head and went through the level. He got to the boss.

/This guy aga- HOLY **** WHAT IS THAT ON THE BROOM!/ Yami exclaimed.

\Mou Hitori! Language! Anyways, it's called a Magikoopa, but you don't have that as an enemy.\ Yugi explained.

/Gomen and arigato/ Yami said.

\It's okay, and you're welcome\ Yugi said. Yami beat the boss and got the key.

\Now on to world 2\ Yugi groaned.

/How many worlds are there?/ Yami questioned.

\8\ Yugi said.

Yami sighed. He shook his head again, but he was willing to do anything to get his Koi back, safe and sound.

* * *

Me: xD I don't know how I thought of this xD  
IS: She's unoriginal.  
Me: -_-. R&R!  
IS: She remembered how she came up with this!  
Me: I was playing New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and I thought 'OMR Yami's go freaking nuts if Yugi got sucked into this game'  
IS: and then,  
Me: 'He'd have to play as Yugi, in place of Mario, and if he lost all his lives, Yugi's be gone forever!'


End file.
